Kibble (A Spongebob FanFiction)
by Dontravios49
Summary: Spongebobs snail, Gary runs out of snail food (Kibble). Spongebob and patrick go out to get more food on a stormy day.


This story was created by "dontravios49"

KIBBLE…

A Spongebob Fanfiction

#Setting: Spongebobs house

Spongebob: "What a wonderful day it is Gary!"

(Thunders)

Gary: "Meow!"

Spongebob: "It's not stormy outside silly Snail"

(Patrick runs in from the storm in fear)

Patrick: "Why is the sky angry at me Spongebob"

Spongebob: "I don't know let's ask it"

(Spongebob yells in the background "SKY WHY ARE YOU ANGRY!?")

(Lighting strikes)

(Spongebob gets electrocuted)

(Spongebob walks in smelling like burnt toast)

Spongebob: "Yep he's angry"

Patrick: "No the sky is a she"

Spongebob : "No he!"

Patrick: "She"

Spongebob: "hmm…."

Spongebob: "Ok go ask the sky Patrick"

Patrick: "ok maybe I will!"

(Patrick yells " SKY ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL!?..")

(Patrick yells in pain)

(Squidward sticks his head out of the window)

Squidward: "Will you two barnacle heads knock it off"

Patrick: "Oh hey Squidward want any toast?!"

Squidward: "No.. I don't want any toast, not with you anyway"

(Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket)

Plankton: "This storm is getting worse by the minute!"

Karen: "You don't say (saying sarcastically)"

Plankton: "I have an idea to steal the Secret Krabby Patty Formula"

Karen: "like the 890 times that you tried to steal it, And failed"

Plankton: "Well this time my Computer Wife I will succeed!"

Karen: "Yeah right"

(Meanwhile at Spongebob's house)

Spongebob: "What are we gonna do, Gary's low on snail kibble!"

Patrick: "SNAIL KIBBLE, Can I have some Spongebob"

Spongebob: "Patrick I said we are…"

(Patrick eats the rest of the snail kibble)

Spongebob: "Out of Snail kibble…."

Patrick: "That was tasty Spongebob, may I have some more?"

Spongebob: "We are out."

Gary: Meow! :(

(Patrick starts to cry)

Spongebob: "Fine I'll go out to get some more"

(Spongebob stalls and says)

Spongebob: "Here I go (gulps)"

Spongebob: "Outside…"

Patrick: "Common Spongebob just go already!"

Spongebob: "Alright, here I go out into the stormy cold world"

(Gary kicks both spongebob and Patrick out of the pineapple)

Spongebob: "Gary let us in!"

(Patrick dodges lightning)

Patrick: "RUN Spongebob RUN"

(Spongebob and Patrick both screams and runs to the grocery store)

Cashier: "How can I help you two boys today"

Spongebob: "(talks like he's outta breath) SNAIL KIBBLE!"

Patrick: "We need it now! Man, We need it NOW!"

Cashier: "Check eil three"

Spongebob: "Thank you SO MUCH!"

Patrick: (slobs on the ground)

Spongebob: "What is it Patrick… OH MY GOODNESS!"

Patrick: "So much KIBBLE!"

Spongebob: "This can feed Gary for about TEN YEARS", Anyways Grab three bags"

(Patrick grabs 83 bags)

Patrick: I'm taking you home!

Spongebob: Patrick!...

Patrick: What… I'm paying for it

Spongebob: With what job?

Patrick: Oh yeah…, then you're paying for it

Spongebob: Fine

(Spongebob Shell Phone Rings)

(Meanwhile at the chum bucket)

Plankton: My Masterpiece is completely

Karen: I thought I was your Masterpiece

Plankton: No, you're my wife

Karen: …

Plankton: Behold! The Equalizer 3000

Karen: What does the Anculizer 3000 do anyways?

Plankton: Good Question Karen, it turns anything to kibble

Karen: What kind of kibble?

Plankton: Snail Kibble

Karen: Why don't you just call it the Kibble Lizer 3000

Plankton: hmmm.. good name

Karen: So what's your plan

Plankton: My plan is to

Figure out how to get the Anculizer 3000 out the front door of the chum bucket

Drive the Anculizer 3000 to the krusty krab

Blast the front door of the krusty krab and turn it into kibble

Blast the safe and the KRABBY PATTY FORMULA WILL BE MINE!

Karen: Oh brother

Setting #3 Krusty Krab

Mr. Krabs: 98 Dollars

Mr. Krabs: 99 Dollars

Mr. Krabs: and 100 Dollars, ahh... all done counting me money

(Lightning strikes in the front of the krusty krab)

(Spongebob and Patrick Burst through the door)

Spongebob: Mr. krabs!

Mr. krabs: what is it boyo

Spongebob: look!

Mr. Krabs: oh my, it's plankton!

Plankton: (yells) hey krabs how ya like my new ride

Mr. Krabs: it's ugly what does it do?

(Plankton blasts the front door of the krusty krab)

Plankton: taste the stuff on the…

Patrick: IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS… KIBBLE!

Spongebob: You're right It is Kibble

Plankton: And now I will blast you krabs, Say goodbye

(King Neptune arrives out of the sky in his royal carriage)

King Neptune: Plankton!

Plankton: yes your majesty? (Shivers in fear)

King Neptune: Why do you mess with Mr. Krabs like this?

Plankton: Maybe I would not have to do this if my food wasn't so terrible!

King Neptune: Enough!, plankton stop this

(The thunder gets louder!)

(Plankton blasts the Equalizer 3000 at King Neptune, And blasts Mr. Krabs office door)

Mr. Krabs: Plankton!

Plankton: Huh.

Mr. Krabs. THIS ENDS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Plankton: That's what you think

(Plankton blasts the safe and the krabby formula is not in it)

Plankton: WHERE IS IT ?!

Mr. Krabs: In a place you will never find it

Plankton: it's at your mother's house isn't it

Mr. Krabs: HOW DID YO-

Plankton: Eh, Random Guess. NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BECOME SNAIL FOOD

(Plankton Doing Evil laugh while driving closer to Mr. Krabs)

(The Anculizer 3000 Unplugs from the chum bucket)

Plankton: Oh Boy…..

(Mr. Krabs grabs him by the Antenna and throws him back to the chum bucket)

Plankton: (Flying to the chum bucket) CURSE YOU KRABS

(Plankton gets electrocuted)

Mr. Krabs: That takes care of that

(Meanwhile at the chum bucket)

(Plankton yells when coming fly through the door)

Karen: So where is the formula,.. like I have to ask

Plankton: I failed, and my butt smells like toast and it hurts

Karen: l thought so, want some holographic meatloaf

Plankton: Sure why not

(Meanwhile at the krusty krab)

Spongebob: What do we do about King Neptune?

(King Neptune forms back)

King Neptune: I'm back

All: KING NEPTUNE!

King Neptune: huh.

Patrick: You're back!

King Neptune: and I must go.

Spongebob: What about the storm?

King Neptune: I will lift the storm

(King Neptune lifts the storm and The storm goes away)

(King Neptune leaves)

Mr. Krabs: All goes well it ends well

Patrick: I smell toast

Spongebob: it's me I just made toast

The End


End file.
